


rain on me

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I LOVE THEM OKAY?!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: The best way of waking up is going down on your girlfriend
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	rain on me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I haven’t wrote in a bit, so here’s this! I hope y’all like it! It’s quite gay. Let me know what you think and I hope y’all are staying happy, safe, and healthy! Thanks for reading!

Dinah sighed as the water from the shower head trickled down her body. She was extremely tired and a shower is exactly what she needed to wake her up.

She leaned her forehead against the wall, letting her body relax as the water hit her. She was so lost in her own head that she didn’t even hear Laurel come in until she felt arms wrap around her, Laurel kissing her back as she said, “Good morning Songbird.”

Dinah smiled and leaned her head back to give Laurel a quick kiss on the side of her head, “Morning pretty bird. Did you sleep well last night?”

Laurel hummed and continued kissing Dinah’s back, “I did. Did you?”

Dinah knew what Laurel was trying to do, but couldn’t bring herself to really care too much, “I did. You’re being very affectionate this morning.”

“Am I not affectionate every morning?” Laurel asked as she placed an open mouthed kiss on the back of Dinah’s neck. 

Dinah had to stifle back a moan that was threatening to leave, not wanting to give up any control of the situation, “Well you’re being more so this morning.”

Dinah sucked in a breath when she felt Laurel’s hands sneak up to her breasts, teasing her nipples with her fingers as she continued kissing Dinah’s back, “Well I just really love my girl. Gotta show her how much I do.”

Dinah felt herself submitting more and more to Laurel as Laurel touched her, but the dominant side of her could not accept that. She regrettably dislodged herself from Laurel and turned around, grabbing Laurel’s hands, pushing her against the wall, and pinning her hands on the side of her head, “You’re a little shit, you know that?”

Laurel had one of her signature smirks on her face and tilted her head, “You love it though. I’m your little shit.”

Dinah decided to kiss Laurel to wipe the smirk off her face. She kissed Laurel with such a passion that Laurel was not expecting, causing her to moan into Dinah’s mouth. Dinah slipped her tongue into Laurel’s mouth and at the same time released one of Laurel’s hands in favor of using that hand to knead at Laurel’s breast.

Laurel pulled back from the kiss, her eyes full blown with lust. She threw her head back against the wall, getting lost in the feeling of Dinah’s hand of her breasts, teasing at her nipple. Dinah took advantage of that and quickly attached her lips to Laurel’s neck, sucking down on the flesh. Laurel let out a moan at that and wrapped one of her legs around Dinah’s waist, desperate for any sort of friction.

Dinah felt how wet Laurel was against her already, smirking against her skin at the notion of it. Dinah brought her lips to Laurel’s ear and commented on it, “Someone’s already desperate.”

Laurel whimpered at that and looked Dinah in the eyes, “Well it’s all for you, baby.”

Dinah hummed at that and kissed Laurel again, this time the kiss being much softer. Dinah released Laurel’s other hand and used that hand to grab onto Laurel’s ass, scraping her nails across it. Laurel let out a loud moan at that and rubbed herself against Dinah, “You like that?”

“Yes........ fuck.” Laurel breathlessly let out. Dinah scraped her nails against her ass once more, causing Laurel to let out an even louder moan, “D please.”

Dinah chuckled and placed a kiss on Laurel’s collarbone before dragging her teeth across it, “You are so hot when you beg.”

Laurel whined at that, wrapping her leg tighter around Dinah, “Please touch me.”

“Am I not?” Dinah asked as she lightly tugged at her nipple, while she kissed Laurel’s neck.

“D, please. I need you to fuck me.” Laurel begged. Laurel never expected herself to be a beggar when it came to sex, but with Dinah she desperately wanted it and did whatever it took to get her to touch her.

Dinah pretended to consider it for a second, leaning her head down to take one of Laurel’s nipples into her mouth, swirling it with her tongue. The next thing that happened was something that Dinah didn’t expect. Laurel brought her hand to the top of Dinah’s head, trying to drag her down to where she wanted her.

Dinah pulled back from her breasts and used her hands to grab onto Laurel’s, placing them on both sides of her head, “You’re being very impatient today, baby.”

“D, I’m sorry. I just feel like I’m about to explode if you don’t touch me.” Laurel let out, before looking Dinah in the eyes, “Please.”

Dinah tilted her head at that, acting as if she was considering it even though she knew she was going to do it, “You’re being a bad girl though. First you came in here distracting me from my shower, and now you moved your hands from where I originally put them.”

Laurel whined at that, knowing that she usually didn’t disobey Dinah like this, “I’m just feeling more worked up than usually and I don’t know why.”

Dinah brought her lips to Laurel’s, “It’s okay baby. I’m just playing with you. You’re very fun to tease.” Dinah said between kisses.

Laurel smiled sweetly at her as Dinah pulled back from the last kiss they shared and wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriend, “Oh no it’s okay. I quite like this side of you. You should know this by now.”

“I know you do, but I don’t want you to ever feel like you actually did anything wrong or that I’m pushing it too far.”

Laurel felt touched having someone like Dinah who cared this deeply for her. She never had another partner who cared for her like this, “I would tell you if you did, D. You’re okay.”

Dinah smiled at her before kissing Laurel on the nose, “Let me make you feel good.”

Laurel shivered in anticipation as Dinah made her way down her body. Laurel leaned back against the wall as Dinah got in between her thighs. Dinah coerced one of Laurel’s legs around her shoulder, while Laurel positioned the other one on the side of the tub, fully exposing herself to Dinah.

Dinah looked up at Laurel, wanting to hold her gaze as she worked her way to where Laurel needed her most. Once Dinah reached it, she slowly ran her tongue against Laurel’s slit. Their gazes were broken as Laurel threw her head back against the wall, closing her eyes to feel everything Dinah was doing to her. She moved her hands to Dinah’s hair to hold onto, “D.”

Dinah smiled against her as she continued eating her out. She brought her fingers to her entrance as she used her tongue to focus on her clit. She slid two fingers inside Laurel, feeling Laurel’s grip tighten in her hair. She sensed Laurel was getting close, hearing her continue to moan and spill Dinah’s name from her lips. 

Dinah continued to work Laurel closer to her release, eventually feeling her come. Dinah worked Laurel down from her high, but decided that she wanted to continue this in their bed. Dinah kissed her way up Laurel’s body and ended up at her lips.

Laurel had a smile on her face as she kissed Dinah back, “You’re great at that, you know?”

Dinah kissed Laurel’s nose and asked, “Wanna take this to the room?”

“I would love to, songbird.”

This was undoubtedly the best way to wake up in the morning.


End file.
